DID
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: Buku coklat tua tanpa nama yang menarik eksistensi. Kemungkinan AkaKuro.


**Disclaimer:**

Manganimenya hanya milik Om Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Fanfiksi ini milik saya.

**Rating**:  
T

**Genre:**

Tidak jelas #dikick# oke, sebenarnya saya bingung ini termasuk genre apa hahaha *watados* #ditamvar#

**Peringatan**:  
Modern!Alternate Universe. Maybe OOC. Typo bertebaran. Fiksi super abal. Plot tidak jelas plus plus plus *ditimpuk*. Minim dialog. Jika tidak berminat/suka harap untuk tidak membaca.

.

Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata.

.

.

.

.

Pagar besi berkarat membentang perspektif. Petakan-petakan trotoar berlumut sedikit basah––mengharuskan pejalan kaki––memusatkan bobot kehati-hatian berlebih pada tapak kaki. Lanskap jingga kemerahan––atau mungkin lembayung––begitu menusuk retina. Deru ban karet bertumbukan dengan aspal basah dan sedikit percikan air membuat sepasang garis alis merah menekuk dalam. Lemparan pandangan intimidasi tak mampu menembus lapisan besi bergerak itu. Adalah Akashi Seijuurou––pelempar tatapan itu. Ia ditempatkan bagai telur diujung tanduk; berpuluh-puluh titik air tak higenis menyerang disisi kiri, deretan batangan besi terkorosif disisi kanan dan belasan petak trotoar yang licin.

Hanya dengusan pendek yang mengudara.

Kemudian, di sore itu, mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu dipekarangan rumah. Suatu benda yang tak asing––sebuah buku. Didekati serta ditilik lebih jauh, terpungutlah benda itu. Tak ada nama si pemilik. Bersampul coklat tua tanpa huruf timbul. Hanya coklat tua, tak ada apapun. Lebih-kurang tebalnya dua jari––tengah dan telunjuk. Ada sengatan keingin tahuan yang meletup––finalnya, jemari Akashi mengunci benda itu dalam genggaman.

.

.

.

Dua hal yang Akashi tahu. Buku itu adalah tuangan kisah sehari-hari seseorang. Dan sangat menarik.

Menarik, karena tak tertera tanggal, bulan dan tahun penulisan. Hanya nama hari dalam seminggu yang tertulis jelas. Jadi, Akashi bebas menduga-duga waktu penulisannya. Entah ditulis dalam kurun waktu tahunan atau bulanan, ini menarik bagi Akashi.

Isi bukunya pun tak kalah nyentrik. Pada lembaran pertama, Akashi tetap tidak mengetahui nama si empunya buku. Hanya tertulis 'Diariku' dengan goresan rumit bertinta biru, berseni sekali.

Lembaran kedua hanya berisi kisah yang sangat umum; keluhan dan hal-hal bodoh. Beberapa lembaran berikutnya tak jauh berbeda dengan lembaran sebelumnya––Akashi melewati beberapa bagian yang tak penting.

Saat jemarinya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa sudut lembar kertas, biji merah menangkap sesuatu yang agak kontras.

Tulisan pada diari itu sedikit tidak rapi dan agak tertekan sehingga tintanya sedikit tebal,

**Minggu**

**Mereka menatapku seperti itu lagi!**

Alis merah meninggi beberapa mili. Lembar berikutnya serupa tapi tak sama dengan lembar sebelumnya,

**Selasa**

**Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?**

**Aku ... aku tidak suka ditatap begitu...**

Dua lembar berikutnya tak tertulis apapun––Akashi berasumsi bagian itu tak sengaja terlongkap.

.

.

.

Lebih-kurang seminggu sudah buku dengan ketebalan dua jari Akashi itu menjadi selingan bacaan, secangkir kopi putih dengan kepulan uap, bergonta-ganti alas duduk dan sepasang biji merah tak kenal bosan.

Tak pernah ia sangka––membaca secarik bukti privasi seseorang––akan sebergairah ini. Entah memang mengasyikan mengintip privasi seseorang atau karena isi bersampul coklat tua polos itu memang memenuhi kriteria keingin tahuannya yang terlampau eksklusif? Hm, entahlah.

.

.

.

Beberapa isi catatan ia garis bawahi. Dikelompokan sesuai kasta-kasta terpilih. Yang paling membuat desir keingin tahuan menyentuh limit, beberapa catatan yang goresannya sedikit kontras, model penulisan serupa tapi tak sama. Bertempat di halaman tengah hingga nyaris menyentuh akhir buku, mengandung kontradiksi––hingga Akashi sempat berasumsi; penulis buku itu lebih dari satu orang.

––Dan itu terbukti, pada beberapa lembar halaman berikutnya,

**Sabtu**

**Mereka semua aneh!**

**Ayah dan ibu mulai aneh juga! Mereka menghindariku...  
Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!**

Dilembar sebelahnya, tulisan itu tergores berantakan. Melewati batas garis kertas dan tertulis miring tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Isi tulisan diari itu sukses melebarkan biji merah milik Akashi beberapa mili,

**BUNUH**

Tak ada nama hari yang dibubuhkan.

Sepersekon bagai kesetanan, jemari Akashi membalik halaman berikutnya setingkat kecepatan cahaya. Lagi––tak ada bubuhan hari,

**BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!  
BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH! BUNUH!**

Goresan yang semakin kasar dan berantakan. Lima-enam kata tertulis kapital seluruhnya. Saling tumpang tindih. Beberapa coretan hitam legam di tengah kata utama.

Mata merah Akashi tetap menatap datar, intens, hingga tarikan beberapa sudut kertas berikutnya. Sampai terlihat tiga lembar halaman yang disobek.

**Kamis**

**Seseorang mengerjaiku! Ia ingin membunuhku dan mengancam lewat diariku!**

**Aku...aku takut!**

**Siapapun tolong aku!**

**Ayah dan ibu tidak percaya... Kagami-kun dan Himuro-kun bilang itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng.. Padahal...padahal aku.. aku takut sekali..**

**Bagaimana**––

_DRRRT! DRRT! DRRRRTTT!_

Getar ponsel menginterupsi. Decakan kesal terlontar. Dengan malas, Akashi menyentuh ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kayu jati.

Alis merah itu meliuk lagi, setelah melirik kontak nama di layar ponsel.

_**From : You-Know-Who**_

_**Subject : (/*w*)/**_

_**Bagaimana?~~~**_

_**Apa bukunya menarik?**_

Apa-apaan?!

Tunggu. Buku?

Biji mata Akashi melirik buku coklat tua di tangan kirinya.

_**To : You-Know-Who**_

_**Subject :**_

_**Jadi, ini ulahmu?**_

Buku berpindah ke atas meja.

_DRRT! DRRT! DRRRRTTT!_

_**From : You-Know-Who**_

_**Subject : (=w=)**_

_**Ehe begitulah~**_

_**Menarik tidak? Hm~? Menarik, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?**_––

Salah satu alat multimedia itu nyaris menyentuh tumpukan bata vertikal jika si empunya tak melirik isi pesan paling akhir. Biji mata Akashi melebar sedikit,

––_**Pemilik buku itu adalah pasienku yang paling berharga.**_

Hening.

'––Pemilik buku itu adalah pasienku'

'––pasienku'

'pasien––'

Bak kesetanan, jemari mengetik secara kilat. Akashi menghambur ke daun pintu, menuruni belasan undakan tangga, memakai alas kaki dengan tergesa, mengunci pintu dan berakhir lari dengan terbirit-birit menuju barat daya.

Getaran menginterupsi lagi, dengan masih berlari, ibu jari menyentuh layar ponsel.

_**From : You-Know-Who**_

_**Subject : **_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Yatta! Akhirnya chap 1 kelar juga XD *potong pita* *tebar bunga*

Ehehe maaf kalo gaje *nyengir kuda* sebenernya ini fict pelampiasan untuk project fict saya yang lain #ditabok# project fict yang satunya harus ngeresearch dulu sih... jadinya ya ... gitu ehe *watados*

Review?


End file.
